In Patent Literature 1 and the like, a vehicle seat lifter is known which lifts and lowers a seat of a vehicle such as an automobile by operating an operating lever. The vehicle seat lifter includes a clutch unit which transmits a rotation torque input from the operating lever to an output side as a seat side.